


Willow

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Song fic based on Taylor Swift's Willow
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, the mandalorian - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing
> 
> Gender neutral reader (at least I think it is)
> 
> Requested: Yes - if you’re still taking requests could you write one for din based on the song willow by taylor swift?
> 
> A/N: I tried to use the song, but I also based this off the official music video for the song willow. This is my first ever songfic, and I haven’t read many before this.

_I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night  
Rough on the surface but you cut through like a knife  
And if it was an open-shut case  
I never would've known from that look on your face  
Lost in your current like a priceless wine_

________________________________________

“Let’s go,” Din yelled to you as the two of you ran to the woods behind your village.

“I can’t run that fast yet,” you replied trying to catch up as Din stopped and waited for you.

You’d just gotten a cast taken off your broken leg and are still recovering your speed. Once you catch up to Din, he took your hand and ran with you, keeping a pace you could easily move to. The two of you have known each other since you were born, your parents were best friends and your dad introduced his dad to his mother. You’ve spent almost every waking moment with each other, today is no different as the two of you make your way to the lake and tree you carved your name into as proof of your friendship.

“We should build a house here, and have this tree right outside our window,” Din said excitedly as he ran around the woods.

You followed him looking around, trying to imagine a house out here, smiling as your imagination filled in the space with what you’d want. Unfortunately, you weren’t looking where you were going and got your foot caught in some roots, twisting your ankle and causing you to fall over. Trying not to cry at the burning pain moving through your leg, you don’t see Din until he’s at your side, gently pulling your foot out of the mess of roots.

“It’s too swollen to walk on,” you said, willing yourself to hold your tears back.

“I can carry you,” Din exclaimed in panic as he looked around for help.

“No, just go get mom and dad,” you replied, causing Din to nod and run back before he stopped and returned to you. He pulled off his necklace and put it around your neck.

“This is a promise that I’ll be back,” he said before leaving, neither of you knowing he wouldn’t return because the moment he reached home, the droids attacked and destroyed your village, killing everyone.

It took you two days before you felt safe enough to travel back to your home, only to be greeted by the slaughter. As you walked the town in shock, you finally found your way home, only to see smoking rubble and charred bodies where it once stood. You couldn’t hold your tears back, you screamed, cried, and threw as many things as you could at nothing in an attempt to release your pain and anger. After a few hours, you hobbled to an empty house, gathering as much food and clothing as possible before you left the town.

Finding a speeder bike that your parents and Din’s parents taught you to ride, you drove to the next village, finding that it suffered the same fate as yours. After traveling village to village and seeing the same thing, you finally stopped in the middle of the desert, only to be picked up by scavengers a day later.

____________________________________

_Life was a willow and it bent right to your wind (oh)  
Head on the pillow, I could feel you sneaking in  
As if you were a mythical thing  
Like you were a trophy or a champion ring  
And there was one prize I'd cheat to win_

____________________________________

“Try it again, and I’m leaving you out here for the Gundarks to eat,” You yelled at the guy underneath you, who just sliced your arm up with a hidden knife. Pulling his arms behind his back as he yelped in pain, you may have broken it earlier, you hauled him up and dragged him back to town so the sheriff could throw him in a cell.

“You should get that looked at,” the sheriff said looking at your arm, which was bleeding heavily.

“Yeah, on it,” you replied leaving the cells and stalking to the medical clinic.

After turning down bacta and being sewn up, you leave for the bar, knowing that your day was done, no bounty hunting, mechanic work, salvaging, nor deputy duty. Just a nice day off with a throbbing arm, that alcohol will heal.

Sitting in your booth listening to the music play and the different inhabitants of the planet chatter, you leaned your head against the wall and closed your eyes. Sitting there, you think about the past, your planet, parents, friends, and Din. You kept his necklace, a gift from his father and mother, and wore it around your neck every day. As you got lost in your memories, you’re pulled back when a rough hand grabbed the necklace around your neck. Reacting instinctively, you snatch the person's arm, digging your nails into his wrist in under his armor, in the perfect place to force his grip to loosen. Jumping back, you kick his knee and slam his helmet into the table, only then recognizing the man as a Mandalorian.

“Give me the necklace,” he growled at you, standing up and getting in an attack stance.

“Like hell you fucker,” you spat back, readying yourself for an attack.

“It belongs to me!”

“Wrong, it was given to me years ago.”

He froze at that and just stared at you.

“By who?” He asked quietly.

“My best friend, what’s it to you?”

“Y/n?”

“Do I know you?” You asked, relaxing a little as you watch him move carefully.

“It’s me,” he whispered, getting as close to you as possible. “Din.”

“No…impossible…you…died…”

“I was saved by Mandalorians, I couldn’t come back to help you, I wanted to…I went to look for you.” He said sadly.

“I don’t believe you,” you replied, trying to squash that little bit of hope working its way into your heart that this man is telling the truth.

“We’ve known each other since birth, our parents were best friends, they joked about us getting married. One day I took my mom’s ring and gave it to you, she panicked when she found out it was missing, but your parents returned it. You broke your leg when we were 7, I was being bullied at school. After pummeling the bully, you slipped and fell off the jungle gym. When we ran into the woods you were caught in the roots and hurt the same leg, I went to get our parents and gave you that necklace as a promise that I’d return for you, but the droids attacked.”

Tears filled your eyes as you listened to him, when he finished his speech, you knew he wasn’t lying. Moving closer to him, you place your hand under his helmet, touching his cheek, not missing how he leaned into your touch.

“I can’t remove my helmet,” he said, sounding somewhat remorseful.

“I don’t care,” you replied, simply happy with the fact that he’s standing in front of you.

“Mando!” Someone yelled from behind him. “Time to go! Now!” They yell before leaving.

“I-”

“I know, and I promise we’ll see each other again,” you told him as he slowly turns and walks away.

____________________________________

_Wait for the signal and I'll meet you after dark  
Show me the places where the others gave you scars  
Now this is an open-shut case  
Guess I should've known from the look on your face  
Every bait and switch was a work of art_

______________________________________

It’s been three years since you saw Mando on your little rinky-dink planet. You’ve been traveling the galaxy, taking odd jobs while looking for him, waiting for the day that you could see him, or at least his armor, again. He’s your friend first and foremost, and you love him whether romatically or just as a friend, it’s love. After finding him, you couldn’t just let him leave again. So here you are, traversing the galaxy to try to follow him. The way he talked all those years ago, you could hear the hurt, loneliness, and pain in his voice, you could also hear how lost he seemed.

Stopping on one small backwater planet for repairs, you see a familiar set of armor walking through the crowd. Trying to find and follow it, you give up after six hours. Returning to your ship, you fly away, unaware that the person you were looking for, tried to find and stop you. He stood under your ship as you flew off, looking dejected under his helmet, knowing he couldn’t follow with his ship in the condition that it was in.

__________________________________

_Wherever you stray  
I follow  
I'm begging for you to take my hand  
Wreck my plans  
That's my man  
You know that my train could take you home  
Anywhere else is hollow  
I'm begging for you to take my hand  
Wreck my plans  
That's my man_

_________________________________________

After seven years of searching, you’re growing tired of searching for Din, but you can’t bring yourself to stop. When beginning the search, you promised yourself that you’d never stop looking for him, the pain and disappointment of not finding him would be worth it. Walking through the woods of a small planet called Sorgan, you head towards your ship, planning to leave and search another planet. Opening the ramp, you climb in, throwing the supplies you bought on the floor. When you turn around you stop dead in your tracks, staring at the familiar set of armor standing in front of you.

“I’ve been looking for you,” both you and Din say at the same time.

“I went back to that planet and they said you left not long after I did,” Mando says.

“I went looking for you,” you reply calmly, not moving a muscle even as Mando steps towards you.

“You were on Tussot.”

“Yeah, I could have sworn I saw you there, but I couldn’t find you.”

“I tried to catch you,” he says standing right in front of you now, looking down at your face while reaching out a hand to yours. “I found your ship just as you took off, I called out your name in a desperate attempt to get your attention. I yelled so loud and so long, I couldn’t speak the next day. People were looking at me as if I was crazy. I tried to follow you the next day, but couldn’t get a lock on your ship.”

“I thought I was seeing things,” you explain, taking his glove off and lacing his fingers through his. “Who’s that?” You motion to the little green creature behind him.

“He’s a kid I’m taking care of while trying to find somewhere safe for him to live.”

“That’s not here?” You ask stepping closer to Din.

“No.” He replies pulling you against him tightly.

Repeating the same action form when you first saw him after being separated, you slide your hand under his helmet and place it on his cheek hearing him repress what sounds like a strangled sob.

“Where are you going after this?” You ask as he leans against your hand.

“I don’t know, but I want you to come with me.”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to let you go without me.”


End file.
